User talk:Schrödingercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 09:56, 10 July 2011 something wicked Ok I get what you I must have chose different dialog options this was a time ago as normally I dont play as a templar —Riley Heligo 20:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Blood Magic Yes, but its common power build practice for a DA2 blood mage to invest only in strength (up to a certain point if wanting staff crits), magic and constitution. The other attributes are pretty useless, so the note about strength and con is pointless since the greater armor and fortitude are easily worth the investment. My blood mage was more durable than the warriors using heavy armors and pretty much immune to anything requiring a fortitude check. Also if you have DLC, some of the heavy armors are extremely overpowered for the blood mage to use, like Ser Maura's Gauntlets. Strength is a must have for a blood mage in my opinion, especially if you want an AOE off tank. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 15:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) traps are a girls best friend Sorry i was only trying to get rid of the bit that said legit because the traps are a girls best friend does not have an exploit it is a continus quest Cjbeattie (talk) 20:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) chasind great maul Why do you keep changing the Chasind Great Maul to 14.40 im looking at the weapon right now in my inventory and damage is 12.80 (user talk:71.233.226.63) OK I tried asking nicely stop trolling the Chasind Great Maul its power is 12.80 :apparently you didn't see the messages I sent you, if you did, you would know that I'm not trolling. There is a difference between PC and PS3 version for two-handed-weapons and staves damage. Sorry about the confusion.--Schrödingercat (talk) 20:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) PS please sign your posts :If you want to see the messages I sent to your talk page, they are here: user talk:71.233.226.63. --Schrödingercat (talk) 20:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) rapid aim stacking I am not sure that not logged in contributors see the messages on their talk page so I'll place the same message here. Hi User talk:76.22.24.108, I saw the result from your testing, however the results from my own testing (PC ultimate edition, steam), as well as all information that I have found about it contradicts your conclusion. Here is how the system works: the attack speed depends on 2 different times *base time: only affected by type of chest armor, does not depend on the type of bow or any rapid aim bonuses. *aim time: can not be smaller than 0, depends on the weapon: shortbow has 0.2 sec aim time, longbow has 0.3 sec and crossbow has 0.8 sec. This time is also affected by rapid aim bonuses and penalty's (e.g. Aim). This aim time minimum of 0 sec explains your result that rapid aim doesn't stack or repeater gloves don't have a -3.0 sec rapid aim, because afer a single bonus aim time has reached the minimum and any further bonuses don't seem to have effect. If you try it with Aim (+1.5sec aim time) active you will see the difference --Schrödingercat (talk) 13:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the information about longbows. (talk) 23:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know which items with Rapid Aim bonus take off 0.2 seconds off aim time, versus 0.3 seconds? (talk) 23:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :a full list is on Archery: An Efficient Approach, section 1.4 Ranged Weapon Aim Speed and Aim Speed Modifiying Factors Reference--Schrödingercat (talk) 07:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned comments I'm not sure if you knew, but we have a specific template for unregistered users ( ) so that their address IP links to their contribution page instead of a non-existent userpage. Thanks for helping with unsigned comments! --'D.' (talk · ) 19:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know that, thanks for the tip--Schrödingercat (talk) 14:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Synthesis International Hey there! I saw the message you left about Synthesis International. The question that comes into my mind is whether or not someone might want to know who did the translation work for Dragon Age into other languages. And I feel that that knowledge might be useful. However, the page as is seems long and has nothing to do with Dragon Age. If anything, it should simply state "Synthesis International is a company located in X. They did the translation for Dragon Age into X, Y and Z. For more information (link to wikipedia/company)" -- 00:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC)